


And the Soles of Your Shoes

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Afterimages [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Loss, Other, Reflection, Reminiscing, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not in love with her, not anymore, but he can't help thinking that only she could have been the one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Soles of Your Shoes

He isn't in love with her anymore.

Truthfully, honestly he isn't, and he isn't lying to himself like before. Because it's been six years since then, and even he has learned how to let go. He feels a different love for her now, one that's soft and light and brimming with warmth.

_And yet_

It's been so many, many years since Haruhi showed up, turned their world upside down and cracked open their hearts. It's been such a long time...

There have been many dates since that era has passed. Many gone by, but never remained. When he gave up on her and let go, that winter's eve, he'd done so with the impression that his world was just starting to move and to breathe. And he'd truly believed, with all of his heart, that someday he'd find another girl, one who would solidify it.

He isn't in love with her anymore, and this isn't a lie like before. But perhaps, he thinks and is starting to believe, there will never be anyone like her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking, the other day, that it was inevitable that eventually Hikaru would get over Haruhi. But then I wondered if he would even be able to form a bond as deep as the ones he had with the host club members, who changed his entire world. I couldn't picture it, & that saddened me.


End file.
